Radiance
by Scotchtape27
Summary: Throughout the history of Earthland a secret war between the forces of good and evil has been waged with the fate of the entire world at stake. In a time when dragons have disappeared, just how does Fairy Tail, and Naruto, fit into all of this? AltNaruto


**AN: Well, it's been a while since my last update. Sorry about that. But, here's the fanfic that I spent most of my time over Spring Break working on. At this point all the material that I have is roughly 20,000 words or so, but to make it last over most of the time that I won't be able to write anything due to my RL getting a bit hectic I'll be posting 5000 word long chapters each week. So expect the next chapter to be posted at some point next week Friday. And for those of you who have read Justice Isn't Blind rest assured that as soon as I get some more free time it'll be the first thing that I work on. I'm relatively new to the writing game so any and all constructive criticism is appreciated. Now, on with the show.**

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Fairy Tail

* * *

"Well, at least that trip wasn't a total waste," a man sighed to himself as he walked through a forest heading towards a town in the distance, "it'll be nice to be back home again though." He continued walking at a leisurely pace towards his destination, the breeze lightly caressing his face as it gently tossed his wild blond hair about and his silver pendant emblazoned with a red swirl design lazily thumped against his chest in time with his steps. He wore an orange long sleeve button down shirt with its sleeves rolled up to his elbows with a white tee-shirt underneath and strange black fingerless gauntlets that covered his entire forearm and were decorated with white runes. There was the faint sound of cloth rubbing against cloth coming from his baggy black cargo pants, but it was drowned out by the sound of twigs snapping under his black and orange shoes. Looking off into the distance he noticed something towering over the town; while squinting in an attempt to get a better look he mumbled to himself, "What the fuck is that? Is that a...castle...with legs?" Just then there was bright flash and a boom echoed in the distance. The man's blue eyes turned cold and his calm visage hardened into a steely glare, "Whatever it is, it can't be good." he stated as he began sprinting towards his surrogate home, "Everyone better be alright, otherwise there'll be hell to pay."

* * *

The closer he came to Magnolia the worse it looked, he had been surprised when that walking castle had turned into a giant robot and even more so when it began charging up a spell. There was a bright flash and he thought it was game over, but thankfully it had fallen apart right before the spell could be completed. As he sprinted through town heading towards Fairy Tail he saw something that made his heart sink. His beloved home, one of the few places where he felt he truly belonged, collapsed and became nothing more than a pile of rubble. He was beyond pissed. He bared his teeth in a menacing snarl as his face broadcast his fury to all those near him, "That's it," he growled out, "whoever did this is going to wish they were never born." His body was surrounded by a white glow before and there was a large boom as he raced down the street at supersonic speeds. People didn't even see a blur as he raced past.

Time seemed to slow to a crawl for the man as he raced through the streets of Magnolia Town moving so quickly that any normal person seemed to be standing still. The man sensed the multitude of magical signatures in the courtyard before he saw them. One side was composed of multiple signatures which still felt familiar and welcoming to him despite his long time away from home. He also sensed multiple signatures in the remains of the giant robot, two of which completely dwarfed the others. One of his eyebrows rose in surprise as he realized that the magical signatures attacking his guild were all the same and just so happened to match the signature of the person facing off with the signature he recognized as Makarov's. Coincidence? He didn't think so.

As he entered the courtyard he realized just how extensive the damage to his guild was. And to his horror he noticed that some of his guild mates were down and quite possibly dead. His rage increased exponentially and so did his speed. The man raced through the courtyard just under the speed of light destroying every shade in the entire area almost instantly.

_"When I get my hands on the bastard that did this I'm going to make sure their life is a living hell." _he thought angrily as he raced into the remains of the colossalrobot. He clenched his fists and readied his light magic making sure he was prepared for the fight to come. As he raced further into the structure he noticed Erza, Gray, Elfman, and Mirajane seemingly frozen in place running in the opposite direction as he charged past heading towards the two giant magic signatures within the structure. As he approached the entrance he slowed down to normal speed and was greeted by the sight of his guild master, Makarov in a wide-spread stance as he charged up a spell glaring intensely at Jose Porla who stood across from him in the ruined room. He stormed in accompanied by a loud boom as lightning raced down from the heavens and slammed into Jose Porla sending him flying into the air. He turned and saw his guild master bleeding badly from a wound on his left shoulder with a look of surprise on his face, but as Makarov opened his mouth to speak with the blond he was cut off by Jose shouting, "Dead Wave!" sending the spirits that had been swirling around his left arm straight towards the two. They tore up the ground as they bore down on the duo, "Holy Radiance!" the blonde shouted in response as he released a large pulse of light energy from his body instantly dispelling Jose's attack and sending the man flying. Parts of the structure began to collapse due to the ensuing shockwave and the man prayed that his allies had escaped. After he had launched his attack the blonde released his magic power saturating the surrounding area with his oppressive aura.

* * *

"Natsu!" Lucy shouted, as Natsu fell and landed on his back "Are you okay?" she questioned as a giant grin formed on his face.

"He's back," Natsu answered while still lying on his back "he's the only one aside from the old guy with this kind of power. It's..."

* * *

"Naruto!" Makarov shouted in surprise surrounded by dust and rubble kicked up by the shockwave, "What're you doing here?"

"I just got back," The now named blond answered staring back at his master, "and I was really looking forward to catch up with everyone. But then this happens." he stated grimly as he glared in the general direction of Jose who was still surrounded by smoke, "Returning to this...not one of my happier moments. Not exactly what I'd call a warm welcome." As the smoke cleared it revealed Jose Porla standing across from the duo gazing at them menacingly. "Let me handle this. There's no need to dirty your hands anymore dealing with this scum."

"Naruto, I know you're strong but Jose is one of the Ten Wizard Saints. He's on a completely different level."

"I'd like to direct your attention to the distinct absence of his shades outside." Naruto replied while cracking his knuckles in preparation for his fight, "I destroyed them all in the blink of an eye. I think I can handle him." he stated as his gaze visibly hardened when it locked onto Jose, "Besides, he needs to be taught a lesson and I have a feeling you'd be a bit too lenient." Fed up with waiting Jose swung his arm through the air causing a large explosion to engulf Naruto.

"You should've listened to Makarov boy, there's no way you can defeat me." He stated smugly. There was a distinct clang as his jaw hit the floor when Naruto emerged from the smoke unscathed. "Wha!"He exclaimed in surprise, "How did you..."

"You're slow." Naruto stated in a monotone voice as he instantly appeared behind the man in a bright flash of light. Before Jose could turn around Naruto launched a roundhouse kick into the man's side sending him flying into a wall, "You have one chance to surrender before I kick the ever-loving shit out of your ass. Yield."

"Don't get cocky, you might have been able to survive my Dark Explosion but don't think that means you can defeat me." Jose stated as he picked himself up off the ground.

"Fine then, don't say I didn't warn you." Naruto disappeared in a bright flash only to appear to the side of Jose and blindsided him with a left hook straight to the jaw. As Jose flew through the air Naruto reappeared beside him in mid-air and launched him even higher. Naruto appeared above him in a white flash before doing a flip and kicking the man straight into the ground. Jose got back up on his feet and immediately received a roundhouse kick to the chest that fractured his ribs. He was spun around by the force of the kick and caught Naruto's fist with his face before being sent rolling across the ground. As Jose struggled to stand Naruto hit him with an uppercut that launched the man into the air. Naruto reappeared above him and began to gather magical energy in his left hand, "Take this! Radiant Beam!" Naruto yelled as he launched a large beam of light magic at Jose that propelled the man into the ground creating a large crater. Naruto began to create an orb of compressed light magic in his right hand, "And this should finish it! Nova!" Naruto yelled as he threw the orb at high speed. As soon as his attack connected there was a large explosion as the compressed light energy expanded outwards causing massive damage. Naruto landed in a crouch next to the semi-conscious man and stood up as he glared down at him, "Don't even think about hurting my friends again. Because if you do, I. Will. Destroy you." Naruto stated darkly, "Do I make myself clear?" Naruto questioned, only to find that Porla had passed out, "Tch, weakling." Naruto said with clear disgust.

Naruto began to walk away alongside Makarov since he was clearly not going to receive a response from Jose. As they were leaving Aria appeared out of the smoke created during Naruto's fight and flew at them from behind; without even blinking Naruto spun around and delivered a devastating kick to the man's face sending him flying. "Your entire guild disgusts me. Get the fuck out of here before I change my mind about letting you live." Naruto stated as he continued walking away alongside his master.

* * *

As they began to see the other members of Fairy Tail in the distance Makarov stopped walking and turned to Naruto. "You've grown a lot since the last time I saw you."

"Heh, yeah," Naruto replied sheepishly rubbing the back of his head, "I was gone for way too long. But I finally managed to master the Light Form spell!"

"I noticed." Makarov replied with a large grin, "I think you might've finally surpassed me in light magic." Naruto stared at the man blankly for a moment and opened his mouth to reply but was cut off, "Now don't think that means you're stronger than me brat. You're just better than I am with light magic, I can still kick your ass without breaking a sweat."

"Believe me, I know. But just you wait Old Man; I'll kick your ass one day!"

"Oh really?" Makarov replied, "We'll just see about that. On a more serious note how is the search for your father going?"

Naruto visibly flinched at this, "Not well. At this point it seems like he fell off the face of the planet or something."

"Naruto," Makarov stated while gazing sadly at him, "I'm sorry to tell you this, but it seems more and more likely that your father is dead."

Naruto's shoulders slumped and a depressed look appeared on his face, "I know," he sighed, "believe me I do. It's just...every night I lie awake and think about why he left me. Did he hate me? Did I do something wrong? These are things that'll never be answered until I find him. Whether I actually find him or I find his grave, I just...I need some sense of closure you know? It's like, until I find him, or at least what's happened to him, I'll never be able to truly move on with my life."

Makarov's eyes were filled with sadness as he looked at the deeply troubled boy who stood beside him, "I understand, but don't focus so much on the past. Otherwise one day you'll wake up and realize that you squandered your life chasing after the phantoms of your past rather than spending time with the people you love."

Naruto looked down at the old man and smiled, "Thank you master, but I don't think I'll give up on my search just yet. But just because I'm on the lookout for my father doesn't mean I'll just forget about all my friends back here, and I don't plan on just letting my life pass me by."

Makarov smiled at Naruto, "Well said. Now, I believe we've kept everyone waiting long enough we should probably go and join them."

"You go on ahead Master. I want to stop by my apartment to drop off some stuff I picked up during my travels. I'll meet back up with you at the guildhall later." Makarov merely nodded in response and waved goodbye over his shoulder as he headed off to meet with the rest of the guild.

* * *

Naruto kicked the door closed behind him as he walked into his apartment and looked around the room nostalgically. It was nice to be home after being gone for almost three years, although the place could use some work. Cobwebs hung from the ceiling and there was a layer of dust covering everything in his apartment. Naruto's shoulders slumped as he let out a big sigh; he was not looking forward to cleaning the place even if it was a relatively small apartment.

There were only a total of four rooms in his small abode, a small living room with a coffee table and a sofa, a relatively basic kitchen with a small fridge, a small bedroom with a twin-sized bed, and a tiny bathroom with an even tinier shower. There was a faint popping sound as a travel pack appeared in mid-air in front of Naruto. Naruto grabbed it and tossed it onto his sofa planning on unpacking later. As soon as it landed on the couch the pack kicked up a large cloud of dust making Naruto sneeze. _"Okay, not my smartest move."_ he thought as he glanced down at a note on his coffee table that was covered in dust as well. Naruto picked the note up and read through it. _"Well shit," _he thought, _"coming up with three years worth of rent payments is not going to be fun. Let's see, if it's 50,000 jewels a month with twelve months in a year that's... 1,800,000 jewels. That's not too bad I guess. I'm just glad I have one of the cheaper apartments." _Naruto walked out of his apartment and turned to lock his door before heading off in the direction of Fairy Tail.

* * *

As Naruto neared Fairy Tail he saw Makarov standing in front of all his assembled guild mates staring intently at the ruins of their old guildhall. Naruto came to a stop just outside the courtyard standing next to Mystogan. Mystogan gave Naruto a silent nod of acknowledgement which Naruto returned while staring intently at the gathered members of Fairy Tail.

"Man," Makarov said with his head down just loud enough for everyone to hear, "I had planned on some renovations but this...this is a bit much."

"Uhhh...Ummm...Master..." Lucy mumbled staring at the ground.

"Hm?" Makarov questioned while turning to face Lucy, "Looks like they put you through the ringer as well." Lucy merely stared at the ground guiltily with a small frown.

"Turn that frown upside down Lu-Lu," someone said from behind Lucy. She turned revealing it to be Levy, along with Jet, Droy, and Reedus. "We started out as a team and we came out victorious as a team."

"Truth be told," Droy said looking over at the remains of the guildhall, "the guild's new look is growing on me."

"Yeah," Jet added, "a few minor touch ups and it'll be good as new!"

"Yup." Reedus said agreeing with the two.

"Levy...Reedus...Jet...Droy," Lucy said while shaking slightly while trying her best to not cry.

"Don't sweat it okay?" Levy said with a smile on her face.

"No...No..." Lucy said shaking her head barely managing to hold her tears back, "I should be..."

"Everyone here knows the score. There's no need to beat yourself up over it. It's all good Lu-Lu."

"I...I was completely useless...please forgive my ineptitude." Reedus stated guiltily. Lucy only shook her head in response disagreeing with the man.

"Lucy," Makarov stated seriously, "Every time you laugh. Every time you grieve. Pieces of those moments become ours as well. That's what it means to be a member of our guild. When a member is on cloud nine, we all float. When a member is outraged, we all clench our teeth. When a member weeps, we all wipe our eyes. So you have no reason to be riddled with guilt, because no one here holds you responsible. And why would they," Makarov stated while turning to face Lucy with a warm smile on his face, "you are, after all, a member of our family. A member of Fairy Tail." Lucy failed to hold her tears in any longer and began to cry while sniffling repeatedly. With her guilt relieved she let out a loud wail while surrounded by the warmth of her friends smiling happily. She fell to her knees crying as Levy walked over to her offering her a hand. While the rest of Fairy Tail celebrated Makarov stood silently with his eyes closed and his back facing them. _"Okay..." _the man thought silently, _"so Naruto may have gone a bit overboard. But what's the worst that can happen?"_ he thought slowly starting to panic, _"I mean, sure the council can reprimand me but...reprimand...me...oh...no..." _ And to Erza's astonishment tears began to stream down Makarov's face as well as the man wept.

Naruto saw Makarov crying and easily surmised why the man was weeping so profusely. Naruto couldn't help but snicker slightly at his master's dilemma with a slight smirk on his face. "Heh," Naruto said as he began walking towards everyone else, "it was nice to see you again Mystogan. But rather than always hanging back in the shadows you should spend some time with everybody. They may be a little crazy but they're fun people."

"Maybe some other time Naruto," Mystogan stated as he began to walk away, "I'll see you around." Naruto waved over his shoulder as he entered the throng of people. Naruto weaved through the massive group of people while searching for his friends.

"Naruto!" someone shouted, "Fight me!" Naruto heard the sound of someone charging towards him and turned to see Natsu racing towards him with his fist covered in flames.

"Oh," Naruto said in surprise, "hey Natsu how've you been?"

"I said fight me!" Natsu screamed as he jumped into the air, "Fire Dragon's Iron Fist!" he shouted as he attempted to punch Naruto in the face. As soon as his fist made contact Naruto's body scattered into numerous orbs of light that reformed behind Natsu.

"Well," Naruto said calmly, "it's nice to see some things haven't changed." Natsu turned around and charged towards Naruto again throwing another flaming punch. Naruto caught Natsu's fist in his hand easily his expression unchanged despite the fact that Natsu's fist was on fire. Naruto stepped forwards pushing Natsu's feet out from under him while he grabbed Natsu with his other hand and threw him sending the boy flying. "You're still too weak to go up against me Natsu. Maybe next time."

"Hey Naruto!" Gray called as he ran up to him, "Long time no see man."

"Hey Gray," Naruto said raising his hand in greeting, "still taking off your clothes subconsciously I see."

"Huh," Gray said confused, "what do you mea..." Gray trailed off as Naruto pointed down. Gray looked and noticed that his pants were mysteriously gone. "Damn it!" Gray yelled as he ran off in search of his pants, "Where the fuck are my pants!"

Erza walked up to Naruto having noticed his presence while he had been talking with Gray.

"Hello Naruto." she stated with a small smile on her face, "It's good to see you again."

"Yeah," Naruto replied with a large grin on his face, "it's good to be back home. Although it wasn't exactly the warm welcome I had imagined. I mean, I know Phantom Lord has had problems with us in the past but openly starting a guild war? What the hell were they thinking?"

"Apparently Jose Porla believed that we had become too strong for his liking once he learned that Lucy Heartfilia had joined our guild."

"I'm assuming that's Lucy?" Naruto said while gesturing towards the still crying girl.

"Yes, we've all been through a lot these past few days."

"I can imagine. Why didn't you guys call? I could've been here sooner to help out."

"Our only communication Lacryma was destroyed. Otherwise we would've requested your assistance."

"...Do I even want to know how that one happened?"

"Mirajane destroyed it after she was insulted by Laxus when she requested help from him." Erza replied with a somewhat dark look on her face.

"Speaking of Laxus, how's he been?"

Erza stared silently at the ground before responding, "You'd need to talk to master about it. He's changed a lot while you were gone."

"Great." Naruto said exasperatedly under his breath, "Well, I'm just glad that no one got hurt too badly during this mess."

"Yes," Erza stated her mood improving slightly, "although I do have one question for you."

"Okay," Naruto responded, "shoot."

"When I exited the Phantom Lord guildhall I noticed that all of the shades were gone. And anyone that I've asked about it just said that every single one of the remaining shades dispelled at the same time for no apparent reason. Did you have anything to do with that?" she questioned while quirking her brow.

"Heh," Naruto laughed while smiling good-naturedly, "you got me. Yeah that was me."

Her response was just one simple word, "How?"

"You know that spell I had been working on before I left?" Erza nodded in response, "I mastered it." Naruto said with a smile, "You're looking at the fastest mage alive. By turning my whole body into light energy I'm capable of moving at the speed of light."

Erza's eye widened in surprise before she smiled, "You and I need to spar."

Naruto nodded in response, "Anytime you want." Erza gave him a small smile before turning and heading off. Naruto heard a growl behind him and turned just in time to see Natsu leaping at him with his fist on fire. Naruto sidestepped Natsu's attack easily as he charged past him.

"Hold still damn it!" Natsu roared as he halted his momentum and turned around punching Naruto in the chest. Natsu's hand passed right through Naruto as his body turned into light once more.

"Look," Naruto sighed exasperatedly, "if you really want to fight me that badly we can do it later. I'm not gonna fight you when you look like you just got your ass kicked halfway to the capital."

"Yes!" Natsu shouted in triumph punching his fist in the air but his expression instantly darkened as he glared at Naruto angrily, "And I didn't get my ass kicked! I won!"

"Sure you did," Naruto said sarcastically, "you just keep telling yourself that."

"I won damn it! I kicked Gajeel's ass!"

"Really?" Naruto questioned, "Because if that's what you look like after winning I'd hate to see what the other guy looks like."

"He was really tough! It was really weird having to fight another Dragon Slayer!" As soon as Natsu stated this Naruto's gaze hardened and Natsu gained his full attention.

"What?" Naruto questioned, "Did you say he was a Dragon Slayer?"

"Yeah," Natsu said in response, "apparently his dragon, I think he said his name was Metalicana, left on the same day as Igneel!" Naruto breathed a sigh of relief as soon as he heard Metalicana's name.

_"Good,"_ Naruto thought, _"for a moment there I thought they were starting to target Natsu."_ "Huh," Naruto said out loud, "that's pretty strange. I really doubt that it's just a coincidence that Igneel and Metalicana left on the same day."

"You think so?" Natsu questioned, "Do you have any idea where they might've gone?"

"Natsu, I've never met a dragon in my life. What makes you think I have any idea of where they've gone?"

"Well," Natsu said, "at this point I'm willing to try anything to find Igneel!"

"I guess I can sympathize with that," Naruto sighed, "I don't have any idea where they've gone Natsu. I'm sorry, if I hear anything I'll make sure to let you know."

"Thanks!" Natsu grinned in reply, "Did you manage to find your dad?"

"No," Naruto sighed as his shoulders slumped, "any leads that I managed to find turned out to be dead ends. At this point it's looking pretty hopeless."

"Well, if I hear anything I'll send it your way."

"Thanks." Naruto gave Natsu a soft smile, "Hey, do you know who's in charge of the Jobs Board now?"

"Yeah, Mirajane is."

"Thanks Natsu. Well, I'm gonna go see if I can find her. I need to ask her some stuff."

"Alright, and don't forget about our fight!"

"Believe me, I won't." Naruto called over his shoulder.

"Hey Natsu," Lucy said as she walked up to him having managed to stop crying, "who was that? I haven't seen him around the guild before."

"Him?" Natsu questioned pointing towards Naruto as he headed over towards Mirajane. Lucy nodded in response, "That's Naruto. He's been gone for a few years and just got back."

"Why was he gone for so long? Was he doing a job?"

"No," Natsu replied, "he's looking for his dad."

"Why? What happened?"

"I don't really know. You'd have to ask him."

* * *

"Hey Mira." Naruto greeted after finally finding her.

"Naruto!" she exclaimed in surprise with a warm smile on her face, "Welcome back!"

"Heh," Naruto smiled in response, "I was wondering, are we still able to take jobs with the way the guildhall is right now?"

"No, sorry." she said in reply.

"Damn it." Naruto said as his shoulders slumped and his head hung low.

"Why? Is something wrong?"

"Nothing really, I just need to pay off three years worth of rent payments and I was hoping to get a jump on it so I could relax later."

"How bad is it?"

"Nothing I can't handle," he said in response, "it's close to 2 million so I figure I can get it paid off with one good S-Class mission."

"Okay," Mirajane responded, "I'll make sure to let you know when we're ready to receive job requests again."

"Alright," Naruto said as he walked off, "thanks."

* * *

Some time later the Magic Council's Rune Knights showed up to investigate what was going on. And to Naruto's great annoyance he was questioned extensively due to being the one that defeated Jose. After a week of taking statements the Rune Knights finally left to Naruto's great relief. In his opinion they were just a huge pain in the ass.

"It's heeeaaavy!" Natsu groaned in exertion while carrying at least ten massive wooden supports."

"It's heavy because you're trying to hold so many at once." Gray commented while carrying one support on his right shoulder while being watched by Juvia, "Are you stupid?" As soon as he finished Gray felt like he was being watched and glanced in Juvia's direction but the girl had already disappeared.

"Haha!" Natsu laughed, "That's probably your limit since you're so weak!"

"Huh?" Gray questioned angrily, "If I felt like it I could carry twice as much as you!" Gray then ran back and grabbed a pile so massive he had to use a rope to hold it together while he carried it. "S-See," Gray ground out while struggling to carry the massive supports on his back, "t-take that." Gray heard clapping off to his side and glanced in its direction, but once again the culprit was nowhere to be found. With his concentration broken Gray collapsed under the weight of the massive load with a loud groan. Natsu merely stood there laughing while his friend lay face down in the dirt with a pile of wood supports on top of him.

"Hey you guys!" Erza cut in, her attire causing most people to do a double-take. She was wearing a worker's uniform as well as a hard hat and was really getting into the role of a construction worker. "If you've got time to play around hurry up and help! We've got to fix the guild as soon as possible!"

"Erza's really into it!" someone commented.

"Master is too." Mirajane added while Makarov stood behind her using his Titan magic to help build the structure while in the same attire as Erza. If one looked closely enough they would see the blur that is Naruto race past every so often as he raced back and forth at high speed helping to quicken the building process.

"He said he was going to reconstruct it and even drew a plan!" Droy said referring to Makarov.

"And the perspective and stuff all suck too!" Jet commented.

"Perspective is just an optical illusion for artists of the past." Makarov responded. "Art is all about freedom!"

"Really?" Naruto questioned while stopping his mad dash for a moment, "That sounds like a pretty BS explanation to me!" he finished before racing off again.

"Shut up Naruto!" Makarov shouted in response.

"Director," Erza questioned while gazing up at Makarov, "where do you want this wood block to go?"

"Oh, that way!" Makarov responded while gesturing with his hand.

* * *

"Hey Old Man," Naruto shouted up to Makarov, "have you seen Erza and the rest of her gang? I'm looking for them and I can't find them anywhere." Makarov shrunk down to his normal size so that Naruto wouldn't have to shout just to continue the conversation.

"No," Makarov responded, "I haven't seen them for a while either."

"Oh well," Naruto sighed, "hey, speaking of not seeing people where's Lisanna? I haven't seen her at all since I got back."

Makarov face palmed as soon as Naruto finished his statement, "I knew I forgot to tell you something. Naruto," Makarov said seriously, "Lisanna is dead. She's been dead for two years."

"Se-Seriously?" Naruto said with a shocked expression on his face, "D—Damn, that explains why Mira's so different from what I remember."

Makarov nodded sadly in response, "Everyone took it pretty badly, especially Elfman, Mira, and Natsu. It's probably for the best that you don't mention her around them."

"Yeah," Naruto responded sadly, "I'll keep that in mind."

* * *

**AN: Well, that's the end of the first chapter. As I stated earlier I should have the next chapter up sometime next Friday. Any reviews and constructive criticism is greatly appreciated. See you next week.  
**


End file.
